


All I Want Is You

by eL27



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: *kouhai : semacam adik kelas atau adik angkatan* Otanjoubi omedetou : selamat ulang tahun*Ouji-sama : pangeran*Ohime-sama : putri*Suki dayo : aku mencintaimu*Ore mo : aku juga.





	All I Want Is You

Konser yang sukses besar di Japan Dome beberapa waktu lalu membuat grup idol B-Project semakin kebanjiran banyak job. Meski sebelum dilaksanakan konser banyak hal tidak terduga terjadi hingga nyaris membuat konser yang dimimpi-mimpikan itu batal terlaksana, namun terima kasih kepada Tsubasa Sumisora yang berhasil mempertahankan B-Project dan konser di Japan Dome akhirnya bisa terlaksana.

Selain itu, terima kasih juga kepada Tsubasa sebagai A&R B-Project yang bisa membuat semua member B-Project menjadi semakin akrab satu sama lain.

Seperti pagi ini, beberapa anggota B-Project memulai hari mereka dengan harus berada di lokasi pemotretan untuk pemotretan brand ambassador sebuah produk ponsel terkenal.

Yuuta dan Ruuji masih sama seperti biasanya, mereka berdua yang terkenal usil selalu saja membuat para staff kewalahan karena ulah-ulah usil mereka. Tomohisa dengan aura prince charming-nya mampu membius staff perempuan yang ada di sana hanya dengan senyumannya. Berbeda lagi dengan Kento yang selalu menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menggoda para staff perempuan. Dan yang terakhir Kazuna, leader dari sub-grup MooNs itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya sesama anggota B-Project.

Kazuna yang memang dikenal kalem dan sedikit pendiam tentu saja tidak akan membuat kehebohan seperti member grup lainnya. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk duduk beristirahat sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk di make-up dan pemotretan.

"Kazu," panggil seseorang yang membuat Kazu mendongak dari layar ponsel yang sebelumnya ia mainkan. Kelopak matanya melebar ketika melihat Tomohisa yang berdiri di depannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang Tomohisa ulurkan padanya.

"Tomo...." Kazuna berbisik terkejut, ia melirik sekitar lokasi pemotretan. "Tomo, dari mana kau dapatkan bunga mawar ini. Ini properti untuk pemotretan, jangan mengambil seenaknya!" tukas Kazuna mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari tangan Tomohisa dan berniat ingin mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Tomohisa langsung menahan Kazuna yang akan beranjak meninggalkannya. "Kazu, aku tidak mengambil properti apapun," ucap Tomohisa menarik Kazuna mendekat padanya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram pelan pergelangan tangan Kazuna, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Kazuna.

"Tomo, hentikan! Jangan di sini! Banyak orang yang akan melihat!" tukas Kazuna berusaha keluar dari pelukan Tomohisa.

Tomohisa terkekeh. "Jadi, aku boleh melakukan sesuatu padamu jika itu hanya ada aku dan dirimu?" tanya Tomohisa. Ia memamerkan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat pipi Kazuna memerah seketika.

"Bu-bukan b-begitu maksudku!" tukas Kazuna tak kuasa menahan rasa malunya. Ia menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatapan Tomohisa.

Tomohisa tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kazuna. Kecupan ringan penuh sayang itu mendarat di kening Kazuna. Hal manis yang Tomohisa sering lakukan pada Kazuna mampu membuat Kazuna blushing luar biasa.

"To-Tomo!" rajuk Kazuna memukul bahu Tomohisa pelan.

Tomohisa kembali terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kau sangat manis saat wajahmu memerah karena malu," ucap Tomohisa.

"Oke, oke, lovebird! Bukan saatnya kalian bermesraan di sini. Kita banyak pekerjaan hari ini!" Kazuna bersyukur dalam hati. Terima kasih pada Kento yang datang dan membuat Kazuna berhasil terlepas dari dekapan Tomohisa. "Well, Kitakado-sama, bolehkah aku meminjam princess-mu dan membawanya untuk melakukan pemotretan?" tanya Kento tersenyum menatap Kazuna.

Kazuna mendelik sebal ketika Kento memanggilnya princess. Apa-apaan panggilan itu? Rutuk Kazuna dalam hati.

Tomohisa kembali terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "Pastikan kau menjaganya. Jangan sampai tangan jahil ibu-ibu itu membuat Kazu tidak nyaman!" tukas Tomohisa.

Kento memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" tukas Kento. "Ayo, Kazu!" ajak Kento berjalan mendahului Kazuna.

Kazuna berniat mengikuti Kento, namun tarikan kuat tangan Tomohisa berhasil membuatnya limbung dan kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukan Tomohisa.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, hime-sama," ucap Tomohisa mengecup cepat bibir merah muda Kazuna. Kazuna kembali membelalakkan kelopak matanya. Pipinya tiba-tiba panas luar biasa dan memerah hingga telinga.

"To-Tomo..." rengek Kazuna mendorong tubuh Tomohisa menjauh darinya. Ia segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Tomohisa di tempatnya.

Masih di tempatnya berdiri, Tomohisa hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kitakado-san, jangan menggoda Masunaga-san seperti itu!" tukas suara lembut seorang perempuan. Tomohisa menoleh, mendapati Tsubasa—A&R B-Project—yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Lihat, Masunaga-san jadi salah tingkah begitu," ucap Tsubasa lagi.

Tomohisa terkekeh kecil. "Sangat tidak mungkin aku tidak menggodanya. Kazu benar-benar sangat manis ketika merasa malu," balas Tomohisa.

"Kitakado-san." Tsubasa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Tomohisa yang sering usil pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan oleh para member B-Project jika Tomohisa Kitakado dan Kazuna Masunaga adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sejak awal debut mereka menjadi grup idol, Tomohisa memang sudah mempunyai perasaan pada leader sub-grup MooNs itu. Kazuna tampan, memang. Tapi bagi Tomohisa, Kazuna adalah manis. Melebihi manisnya permen lolipop yang sering Ryuuji makan setiap hari.

Bertahun-tahun Tomohisa memendam perasaannya pada Kazuna, akhirnya beberapa waktu lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kazuna. Betapa bahagianya Tomohisa jika ternyata Kazuna juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Tsubasa!" panggil Tomohisa.

"Ya, Kitakado-san?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Apa aku mempunyai sesi foto bersama Kazu?" tanya Tomohisa.

Tsubasa melihat komputer tablet yang selalu ia bawa yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat detail keperluan dan jadwal-jadwal B-Project. "Ya, ada. Untuk spesifikasi kamera," jawab Tsubasa mendongak menatap Tomohisa.

Tomohisa tersenyum lebar.

"Kitakado-san, aku harap kau tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh bersama Masunaga-san," ucap Tsubasa.

"Ah, tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Kazu!" sangkal Tomohisa terkekeh.

Tsubasa hanya terdiam, meragukan apa yang dikatakan Tomohisa. Karena semua orang tahu jika Tomohisa Kitakado adalah orang yang penuh dengan kejutan tak terduga.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

Pemotretan selesai dua jam setelahnya. Mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil van mereka begitu selesai.

Tsubasa yang duduk di sebelah sopir tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin mengabari pihak Gandara Music mengenai kelancaran pemotretan mereka kali ini. Di kursi tidak jauh dari Tsubasa, Yuuta dan Ryuuji tertidur pulas. Mungkin mereka berdua terlalu lelah dengan pemotretan kali ini.

Kento sendiri tampak diam. Ia hanya memainkan komputer tablet yang ia bawa, kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan headsheet putih miliknya.

Di sisi lain, Tomohisa hanya bisa menatap bingung Kazuna yang melamun menatap jalanan di luar mobil yang mereka lewati. Tomohisa menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Kazuna.

"Kazu, ada apa?" tanya Tomohisa mengusap lembut rambut Kazuna.

Kazuna sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tomo," balas Kazu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tomohisa.

"Apa kau masih marah soal di pemotretan tadi?" tanya Tomohisa mencoba membuat Kazuna berbicara.

Kazuna menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Tomo," balas Kazuna.

Jawaban dari Kazuna memang mengatakan jika Kazuna tidak marah padanya, tetapi Tomohisa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Kazuna itu. Ya, mungkin Tomohisa sedikit berlebihan ketika di lokasi pemotretan tadi. Berkali-kali mencuri ciuman dan memeluk Kazuna ketika proses pemotretan sedang berlangsung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku, Kazu?" tanya Tomohisa mengernyit.

Kali ini Kazuna menoleh pada Tomohisa, bahkan posisi duduknya juga sedikit condong menghadap Tomohisa. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah, Tomo," ucap Kazuna mengelus pelan pipi Tomohisa.

Tomohisa terdiam, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika Kazuna memperlakukannya dengan manis seperti ini. "Lalu kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam?" tanya Tomohisa.

"Aku hanya berpikir," jawab Kazuna tersenyum samar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tomohisa lagi.

Kazuna menggeleng kecil. "Sebenarnya lebih ke merenung, apa aku ini pantas untukmu," balas Kazuna pelan, kepalanya kemudian menunduk sedikit. Tangannya yang sebelumnya mengelus pipi Tomohisa langsung berhenti begitu saja dan mengambang di udara.

"Kazu!" tukas Tomohisa meraih telapak tangan Kazuna. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir tentang itu?" tanya Tomohisa.

"Aku hanya merasa... aku ini tidak cocok untukmu, Tomo," ucap Kazuna pelan. "Kau bisa mencari kekasih yang lebih cantik di luar sana. Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Kazuna. "Dan lagi... aku laki-laki. Kita sama-sama laki-laki," bisik Kazuna.

Tomohisa terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kazu, tatap aku!" tukas Tomohisa menarik dagu Kazuna, memaksa Kazuna untuk menatapnya. "Aku memang bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau, mendapatkan perempuan mana pun yang aku mau. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Aku tertarik padamu, Kazu. Aku memilihmu. Hatiku memilihmu," ucap Tomohisa, Kazuna berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Kazu. Aku mencintaimu dan bisa menjadikanmu milikku adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku," sambung Tomohisa.

Setitik cairan bening yang turun dari pelupuk mata Kazuna segera Tomohisa hapus menggunakan jemarinya.

"Apa kau meragukan cintaku, Kazu?" tanya Tomohisa.

"Ak-aku... a-aku..." Kazuna sama sekali tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa terisak kecil.

Tomohisa menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian menarik tubuh Kazuna mendekat padanya. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Kazuna untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Di kecupnya berkali-kali puncak kepala Kazuna oleh Tomohisa.

"Aku tahu kau akan meragukan cintaku padamu, Kazu," ucap Tomohisa. "Apa karena aku sering dikelilingi oleh banyak perempuan dan membuatmu meragukan cintaku?" tanya Tomohisa. Tomohisa sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kazuna. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kazu..." bisik Tomohisa. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku memilihmu dari banyak gadis yang menyukaiku. Aku menunggu bertahun-tahun hingga aku berani mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau menerimaku, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyikan itu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan caraku. Aku ingin kau selalu di sampingmu. Aku mohon... jangan dengarkan kata-kata kasar yang orang-orang tujukan padaku atau padamu atau pada kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu!"

Tangis Kazuna pecah. Tomohisa semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kazuna, membiarkan Kazuna menangis di dadanya dan membiarkan air mata Kazuna membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Tomohisa hanya perlu meyakinkan Kazuna jika pilihannya tidak salah. Bahwa Tomohisa memilih Kazuna dan mencintai Kazuna sepenuh hatinya.

"Suki dayo, Kazuna," bisik Tomohisa mengecup puncak kepala Kazuna.

 

 

Yuuta, Ryuuji dan Kento, bahkan Tsubasa mendengar semuanya. Mereka mendengarkan apa yang Tomohisa katakan pada Kazuna. Terdengar sekali jika Tomohisa benar-benar mencintai Kazuna.

"Massu sangat beruntung mempunyai Tomo-kun," bisik Yuuta.

"Hmm," balas Ryuuji mengangguk setuju.

Yuuta menoleh pada Ryuuji. "Ryuu-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuta.

"Memang ada apa denganku?" tanya Ryuuji menatap Yuuta.

"Etto... ano... karena Tomo-kun adalah sahabatmu. Mungkin," balas Yuuta mengangkat bahunya.

Ryuuji menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tomo memang sahabatku. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu!" tukas Ryuuji.

"Ryuu-chan..." bisik Yuuta menatap Ryuuji yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?" tanya Ryuuji, suaranya hampir pecah. Kedua iris magentanya pun terlihat siap menumpahkan segala isinya.

Yuuta menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia meraih kepala Ryuuji, kemudian menyembunyikannya dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Ryuu-chan," bisik Yuuta.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Yuuta untuk merasakan sensasi basah pada bajunya. Ryuuji sudah terisak kecil di dalam dekapannya.

Kento yang tidak berada jauh dengan mereka hanya tersenyum samar. Cinta segitiga pasti hanya akan menghasilkan dua pihak yang bahagia dan satu pihak yang tersakiti.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

Day off.

 

Setelah selama seminggu harus bekerja penuh sesuai jadwal job B-Project, day off adalah yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu. Hari di mana mereka mendapatkan libur selama beberapa hari dari semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan idol mereka.

Beberapa hari libur tentu tidak akan mereka sia-siakan begitu saja. Inilah saatnya mereka melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lakukan. Misalnya menonton film sampai larut malam, jalan-jalan di luar, atau hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartemen dengan tidur-tiduran saja.

Pagi ini di apartemen B-Project tampak ramai. Apartemen yang sudah Gandara Music—rumah produksi mereka—berikan untuk mereka tinggali, tak lupa bersama dengan kouhai idol group mereka. Hampir semua member B-Project berada di apartemen. Semuanya. Kecuali Tomohisa.

"Ohayou..." sapa Kazuna yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Massu." Yuuta ikut menyapa.

"Ohayou," dan balasan sapaan paginya dari member lainnya.

"Are... di mana Tomohisa?" tanya Kazuna begitu menyadari jika Tomohisa tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Kau tidak tahu jika Tomo sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi?" tanya Ryuuji. Kazuna menggeleng pelan.

"Bersama Sumisora," tambah Tatsuhiro.

"Tatsu!" tukas Hikaru mencubit perut Tatsuhiro.

Kazuna terdiam di tempatnya. "Bersama Sumisora-san?" tanya Kazuna pelan.

"Mungkin mereka bertemu dengan presiden," timpal Goshi. "Makanlah sarapanmu, Masunaga!" suruh Goshi.

Kazuna mengerjap kemudian dengan kikuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dalam diam.

Beberapa member B-Project yang lain melirik Kazuna. Mereka bisa melihat jika Kazuna kembali pada mode melamunnya. Bahkan mungkin Kazuna sama sekali tidak sadar jika sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengaduk-aduk tidak jelas makanan di piringnya.

"Tomohisa akan segera kembali. Jika itu yang khawatirkan, Kazu!" tukas Ryuuji.

Kazuna baru tersadar ketika Momotarou menyikut lengannya. "Apa?" tanya Kazuna terkejut.

Ryuuji menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tomo akan segera kembali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ryuu-chan? Ryuu-chan? Ryuu-chan, tunggu aku!" tukas Yuuta yang kemudian pergi menyusul Ryuuji.

"Kau baik-baik saja, leader?" tanya Hikaru. Kazuna menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kazuna pelan. "Ak-aku ada di kamar jika kalian mencariku," ucap Kazuna kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Anggota B-Project yang lain hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kazuna dalam diam. Jika saja Kazuna tahu apa yang sedang Tomohisa rencanakan untuknya.

 

 

« « « « « « «

 

 

Langit mulai gelap, namun tanda-tanda Tomohisa akan kembali belum juga terlihat. Baik Tomohisa dan Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi menggunakan ponsel. Kazuna sudah mencobanya, dan hanya disapa dengan panggilan suara mailbox.

Pintu kamar yang di ketuk beberapa kali membuat Kazuna menoleh, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"Leader, apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hikaru yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kazuna menggeleng pelan. "Ah... aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat jika kau ingin mandi sekarang," ucap Hikaru.

Kazuna mengerjap pelan. "Kenapa kau repot-repot melakukan itu, Hikaru?" tanya Kazuna.

Hikaru salah tingkah, ia hanya menampakkan suara tawa terpaksa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Etto... tidak apa. Hanya saja. Tadi pagi kau terlihat, yaa begitulah... jadi aku pikir menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi bukan masalah," jawab Hikaru.

Kazuna tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Hikaru. Aku akan mandi setelah ini," ucap Kazuna.

"Ah ya... baiklah. Panggil aku atau yang lainnya jika masih membutuhkan sesuatu," ucap Hikaru sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Kazuna.

Kazuna menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Berniat mandi seperti yang sudah di tawarkan Hikaru sebelumnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Kazuna baru kembali ke kamarnya. Badannya sedikit rileks setelah mandi dan berendam dengan air hangat yang sudah Hikaru siapkan untuknya.

Kazuna baru saja berniat mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah karena air, namun gerakan tangan di kepalanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh di depan pintu kamarnya.

Kazuna mengernyit heran, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

"Mikado, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kazuna heran.

"Wuuahh, leader!!" seru laki-laki berkacamata itu begitu melihat Kazuna keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku kehilangan Mamirin tersayangku dan Momo sama sekali tidak mau membantuku mencarinya!" adu Mikado merengek pada Kazuna.

Kazuna menatap Mikado heran. "Mungkin kau lupa meletakkannya," ucap Kazuna.

Mikado menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mencarinya dan tidak ada," ucap Mikado berkaca-kaca.

Sejujurnya Kazuna bingung harus melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Mikado yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

"Ah begini saja. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya," ucap Kazuna.

Mikado berbinar. "Benarkah? Benarkah, leader, mau membantuku mencarinya?" tanya Mikado.

Kazuna mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Jadi, dari mana kita harus mencarinya?" tanya Kazuna.

"Ah aku tahu! Mungkin di sana. Ayo ikut aku, leader!" ajak Mikado langsung menarik tangan Kazuna untuk mengikutinya.

Kazuna menghembuskan napasnya lelah, lima belas menit membantu Mikado mencari lucky charm berupa gantungan kunci Mamirin setara berlari berkeliling lapangan bagi Kazuna. Mikado benar-benar menariknya ke sana ke mari mengitari setiap sudut apartemen untuk menemukan Mamirin kesayangannya.

Kazuna berniat merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak besar berpita merah tergeletak manis di atas ranjangnya. Kazuna ingat betul tidak ada kotak apa pun sebelum ia keluar kamar tadi.

Pun Kazuna mendekati kotak itu dan mengambilnya. Ia tidak langsung membuka tutup kotak itu dan melihat ke dalam isinya. Ia membawanya ke ruang tengah di mana member B-Project lainnya tengah berkumpul.

"Ano... apa kotak ini milik salah satu di antara kalian?" tanya Kazuna. Mereka semua menoleh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Goshi.

Kazuna menggeleng tidak tahu. "Aku menemukannya berada di kamarku. Aku pikir ini milik kalian, jadi aku bertanya pada kalian," jelas Kazuna.

"Itu berada di kamarmu. Mungkin itu milikmu," timpal Tatsuhiro.

"Aku tidak pernah memesan barang seperti ini," ucap Kazuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kento yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur, terlihat di tangannya yang membawa secangkir cokelat panas.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamarku. Aku kira ini milik salah satu di antara kalian, maka dari itu aku bertanya," jelas Kazuna.

Kento melirik kotak yang berada di tangan Kazuna. "Oh, kotak itu!" tukas Kento. "Itu milikmu," sambung Kento.

"Milikku?" tanya Kazuna. "Tapi aku tidak pernah memesan kotak seperti ini," ucap Kazuna.

"Tukang pos mengantarkannya untukmu saat kau pergi bersama Mikado tadi. Aku menaruhnya di atas ranjangmu," jelas Kento.

Kazuna mengernyit. "Eh? Ini untukku?" tanya Kazuna bingung.

"Bukalah di kamarmu. Mungkin saja ada surat atau semacamnya di dalam kotak itu," ucap Goshi.

Kazuna mengangguk ragu, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan kotak itu masih berada di tangannya.

Sampai di kamar Kazuna segera melepas pita merah yang melilit kotak itu, kemudian membuat tutupnya. Kazuna mengernyit ketika mendapati tux berwarna putih berada di dalam kotak itu. Tangannya mengambil tux itu, mungkin saja di dalamnya ada surat atau semacamnya.

Memang benar. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah surat. Kazuna segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 

 

To : Kazu

Pakailah. Dan temui aku di rooftop.

Tomo

 

 

Kazuna mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui jika yang mengirim tux itu adalah Tomohisa, kekasihnya. Namun ia kembali mengernyit ketika menyadari untuk apa Tomohisa memberinya tux seperti ini?

Rasa penasaran Kazuna lebih besar, ia ingin tahu jawabannya. Maka dari itu ia segera berganti pakaian menggunakan tux yang sudah Tomohisa berikan kepadanya.

Kira-kira apa yang Tomohisa ingin sampaikan sampai ia harus menemui Tomohisa di atap gedung apartemen mereka?

Kazuna dikagetkan dengan para member B-Project yang lain, ternyata mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Kazuna ketika Kazuna keluar dari dalam kamar. Dan yang membuat Kazuna semakin mengernyit bingung adalah ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain sudah berpakaian rapi menggunakan tux juga.

"Kenapa kalian semua memakai tux juga?" tanya Kazuna bingung.

Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Tatsuhiro berjalan mendekati Kazuna.

"Siap apa?" tanya Kazuna kebingungan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Hikaru. "Leader akan pergi ke atap, bukan?" tanya Hikaru lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kazuna mengernyit.

"Kami tahu. Semua ini Tomo yang merencanakannya," jawab Momotarou.

"Sudahlah! Nomecchi, cepat tutup mata, Massu!" tukas Yuuta.

Kazuna mengernyit bingung dan sedikit berontak ketika Tatsuhiro menutup matanya dengan penutup mata dan mengikatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tatsu!?" tanya Kazuna.

"Tenang saja, leader! Kami akan membawa leader pada Tomohisa!" tukas Mikado.

Kazuna tidak menolak setelahnya. Dibantu Tatsuhiro dan Hikaru, mereka menuntun Kazuna memasuki lift yang akan mengantar mereka semua ke bagian paling atas gedung apartemen mereka.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" tukas Yuuta beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau bisa membuka penutup matamu jika kau mau, Masunaga," ucap Kento. Kazuna patuh, ia segera membuka penutup matanya. Ia harus mengerjap beberapa kali untu menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang masuk dalam retinanya.

"Tomo ada di luar sana," ucap Ryuuji.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Nikmati malammu," ucap Kento. "Dan selamat ulang tahun," sambung Kento.

Kazuna terdiam. "Ulang tahun?" tanyanya.

"Leader... jangan-jangan leader lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunmu!" tukas Mikado.

"Sekarang tanggal dua puluh tiga Februari, Masunaga," ucap Goshi.

Kazuna benar-benar terkejut. Ia terlalu memikirkan Tomohisa yang pergi berdua bersama Tsubasa sampai-sampai ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, leader!" tukas Hikaru tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Massu!" tukas Yuuta memeluk Kazuna sekilas.

"Otanjoubi omedetou!" tukas mereka semua bersamaan.

Kazuna merasa terharu menatap mereka semua.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan waktunya leader menangis!" tukas Mikado. "Di balik pintu ini Tomo-kun sudah menunggu leader," ucap Mikado.

Ryuuji berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya pelan. "Cepatlah. Tomo ada di sana!" tukas Ryuuji.

Kazuna terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengamati teman-teman satu per satu dan tersenyum pada mereka. Kazuna berjalan menuju pintu ketika mereka semua mengangguk, mempersilakan Kazuna untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Di atap apartemen Kazuna melihat sosok Tomohisa yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tomohisa juga mengenakan tux, tux berwarna abu-abu yang cocok jika disandingkan dengan Kazuna yang mengenakan tux berwarna putih.

"To-Tomo..." panggil Kazuna ragu.

Tomohisa menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kazuna. "Kazu..." panggil Tomo pelan. "Aku sudah menunggumu!" tukas Tomohisa berjalan mendekati Kazuna.

Tomohisa meraih tangan Kazuna kemudian menicum punggung tangan Kazuna. Kazuna terkejut tentu saja, ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Tomohisa kemudian. Kazuna menggeleng pelan. Tomohisa tersenyum lebar. "Pas sekali!" tukas Tomohisa. "Ayo kemari!" ajak Tomohisa menuntun Kazuna. Kazuna hanya bisa patuh mengikuti Tomohisa.

Kelopak mata Kazuna melebar tidak percaya ketika melihat meja bundar yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dan dihiasi oleh lilin dan vas bunga beserta bunganya. Ia menoleh ke arah Tomohisa.

"To-Tomo... ini... kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Kazuna.

Tomohisa tersenyum kecil. "Ah ya... tidak terlalu sempurna. Tapi aku menatanya sendiri untuk makan malam kita hari ini," jelas Tomohisa.

Kazuna tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Tomo," ucapnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Tomohisa menuntun Kazuna untuk duduk berhadapan di meja yang sudah Tomohisa tata.

"Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan ulang tahunku?" tanya Kazuna langsung.

Tomohisa tersenyum. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Kazuna di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ya. Aku memang merencanakannya," jawab Tomohisa. "Aku ingin memberikan kado yang paling spesial dihari ulang tahunmu," sambung Tomohisa.

Kazuna tersenyum, pipinya kembali memerah karena malu. "Terima kasih, Tomo," ucap Kazuna tersenyum.

Tomohisa ikut tersenyum. "Kazu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Tomohisa kemudian. "Kau tahu aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna. Aku mungkin mempunyai segalanya, tapi segalanya bagiku itu tidak ada artinya jika itu bukan dirimu. Aku memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Hatiku sudah memilihmu untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menyakitimu tanpa aku sadari. Disaat itulah, tolong katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu. Dan aku akan meminta maaf padamu. Kau tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal kita bertemu dan B-Project terbentuk. Aku sangat lega ketika akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan semuanya yang aku rasakan padamu dan menjadikanmu kekasihku. Aku sangat senang, dan aku harap kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Aku—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tomo. Kau tahu itu," potong Kazuna tersenyum menatap Tomohisa.

Tomohisa tidak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kazuna.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Kazu. Maka dari itu aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," ucap Tomohisa. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kazuna. Tangannya beralih merogoh sesuatu dari balik tux yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Kazuna sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Tomohisa berlutut di depannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah kecil berbahan beludru pada Kazuna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kazu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Maka dari itu aku membuktikannya. Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya jika aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunmu. Dan inilah yang aku lakukan, Kazu..." ucap Tomohisa.

Kazuna diam tak berkutik. Ia bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kazu," ucap Tomohisa. "Dan... Kazuna Masunaga, maukah kau menikah denganku? Hidup bersamaku dan menjadi pendampingku?" tanya Tomohisa memperlihatkan isi kotak beludru merah itu.

Kazuna kembali tidak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya terkejut. Iris mata Kazuna menatap Tomohisa berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. "To-Tomo..." bisik Kazuna.

"Jadi, Kazu... maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Tomohisa sekali lagi.

Tomohisa menatap Kazuna penuh harap. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya tidak lama kemudian ketika melihat anggukan pelan dari Kazuna.

"Y-ya..." bisik Kazuna mengangguk.

Tomohisa segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia ikut menarik Kazuna agar berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kazuna dan memakaikan cincin perak itu ke jari manis Kazuna. Tomohisa menatap Kazuna, kemudian menicum kening Kazuna penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih, Tomo," bisik Kazuna memeluk tubuh Tomohisa yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Kazu," balas Tomohisa. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu seharian ini. Aku menyiapkan semua ini dan pergi bersama Tsubasa untuk membeli cincin ini," jelas Tomohisa.

Kazuna melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau pergi bersama Sumisora-san untuk membeli cincin ini?" tanya Kazuna.

"Yah... aku terlalu payah untuk mencari cincin yang cocok untukmu. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan Tsubasa untuk menemaniku," jelas Tomohisa. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Tomohisa lagi.

Kazuna menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Tomo," ucap Kazuna. "Ini cincin yang indah," sambung Kazuna.

Tomohisa tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menyukainya," ucap Tomohisa. "Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih indah selain dirimu, Kazu," goda Tomohisa.

Kedua pipi Kazuna kembali memerah, kali ini Kazuna bisa merasakan telinganya juga ikut memerah.

Kazuna mendongak menatap Tomohisa. "Suki dayo, Ouji-sama," bisik Kazuna.

"Ore mo. Suki da, Ohime-sama," balas Tomohisa. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kazuna, menarik tubuh Kazuna hingga menempel pada tubuhnya. Tomohisa mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kazuna, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Tak lama kemudian kedua bibir kenyal itu saling menempel dan melumat.

Tomohisa melumat pelan bibir Kazuna, membiarkan Kazuna menikmati setiap ciuman yang ia berikan padanya.

Kazuna tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Baginya, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling spesial untuknya.

Tomohisa ikut tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuknya yang akhirnya bisa memiliki Kazuna untuk dirinya.

Karena yang Tomohisa inginkan hanyalah satu, bisa menjadikan Kazuna sebagai miliknya.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *kouhai : semacam adik kelas atau adik angkatan
> 
> * Otanjoubi omedetou : selamat ulang tahun
> 
> *Ouji-sama : pangeran
> 
> *Ohime-sama : putri
> 
> *Suki dayo : aku mencintaimu
> 
> *Ore mo : aku juga.


End file.
